


Secrets Uncovered

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Iwa Gai [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Yamato goes searching for his Senpai in the forest after waking up to find him missing, and finds more than he bargained for
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Iwa Gai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745467
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Secrets Uncovered

Yamato cursed under his breath, shoving yet another tree branch out of his way as he searched the forest for his Senpai. He had been looking for an hour now, realizing that the older man was not by his side as soon as he had woken up.

It was out of character for his Senpai to disappear without a trace, though Yamato was sure he had intended to return to their campsite. After all, he had left his bag packed by Yamato. If he had intended to leave Yamato behind, he would have taken that with him.

He knew he should have just waited for his Senpai to return. Hope that he would explain his absence while they headed back towards Konoha to tell the Hokage of their successful mission.

It was the smart thing to do.

He didn’t feel like doing the smart thing today though. Something in his gut told him that today was different. That he needed to find his Senpai as soon as possible.

“Quit it…” He turned his attention towards the area where he had heard his Senpai’s voice coming from. Though, a part of him couldn’t believe it was the right person. Even if the voice matched, the giggle that followed those words did not.

Kakashi Hatake never giggled.

“But you’re cute when you smile,” That was a different voice. A voice he didn’t recognize. “come on, please?”

It was probably a bad idea, but Yamato pushed forward, determined to see what exactly was going on. Why his Senpai felt the need to hide away from him with his friend. Yamato was certain he had never made it seem like he wouldn’t enjoy hanging out with Kakashi and his other friends.

Quiet the opposite in fact. He was always excited when his Senpai invited him out for drinks or dinner or training with Asuma, Kurenai or Genma. It was always the highlight of his week.

The two men continued to talk, sometimes loud enough for Yamato to hear, sometime in whispers that he could barley make out. Still, it provided him with direction and before he knew it he was stepping out of the treelines into a small open space in the middle of the forest.

And suddenly he really wished he had waited back at the campsite.

Directly in front of him he could see his Senpai, his hands pinned down to the ground by the man currently laying on top of him, his mask discarded to the side with the rest of his clothing, and his eyes screwed shut. And if that wasn’t bad enough, he could tell just from where he was standing that they were in the middle of things he had not needed to see.

Particularly, his Senpai was currently getting fucked into the ground by his companion while his mouth explored the arm that was propped up right beside his head.

“Senpai!” He slapped one hand over his eyes and stumbled backwards, grunting when he tripped over the bush he had just walked past and fell backwards onto his ass.

The sound of scrambling quickly replaced the laughter that had filled the air just seconds ago.

“Tenzou what the hell!?” He really didn’t think his Senpai had a right to be mad at this exact moment. He wasn’t the one who had just seen his teammate butt naked with another man’s cock buried inside of him. “What are you doing here!?”

“Looking for my teammate!” He practically screamed, keeping his hand firmly in place over his eyes and listening to the two men as they gathered up their clothing “what the fuck exactly are you doing?”

“I’m pretty sure you don’t need him to explain that,” He wanted so badly to glare at the other man, but that would involve removing his hand from his eyes, and that was not a risk he was willing to take just yet “But if you really must know…”

“No!” He screamed “Do not finish that sentence you perv!”

Who even was this guy? Yamato had never seen him around the hidden leaf, and if he was from their village why was he meeting up with Kakashi Senpai in the Land of Earth after their mission?

“Would you two quit it?” The cheerful voice that Yamato had heard just moments ago was gone, replaced by the usual coldness of the Kakashi Hatake he knew. “Tenzou you should have just waited at the campsite for me.”

“And you shouldn’t have left the campsite without telling me,” Tenzou shot back “that’s not what teammates do Senpai. We’re supposed to have each other’s backs!”

“Senpai?” He growled when he heard the other man speaking up again “Kakashi, you got yourself an admirer? Who did you have to kill for that?”

He could practically hear his Senpai rolling his eyes. He had never liked it that Tenzou called him that. “I was going to come back,” He said, obviously ignoring his companions jab “I just got…pre occupied.”

“You got Naked,” Tenzou shot back “with a stranger!”

“Gai is not a stranger,” Kakashi argued, and for some reason Tenzou felt like he had heard that name before. He just couldn’t place where exactly he had heard it. “And I didn’t exactly plan on meeting up with him.”

“Oh so you just get naked for the shits and giggles?” He demanded, grunting when something collided with his head. Something he assumed that his Senpai didn’t need in order to cover himself “Are you two dressed yet?”

“Yes,” Kakashi sounded more annoyed than ever now “you can open your eyes.”

Dropping his hand to his side, Yamato leveled an unimpressed glare on his Senpai, glad to see that he had his uniform back on. The only thing missing was his mask, which Yamato didn’t actually think needed to be put back on right away.

He did not mind looking at that beautiful face for as long as his Senpai would allow it.

“Are you going to introduce us?” He asked in a mocking tone, glaring over at the man who was now wearing the ugliest green jumpsuit he had ever seen.

“No,” Kakashi growled out his response, the sharp canines of the Hatake clan showing as he did. “We’re leaving.”

“Aww really?” He glared back at the other man, watching as he picked up the bright orange leg warmers from the ground and started to pull them on “so soon?”

“If you think we’re having sex after what just happened…” Kakashi sighed when Yamato responded by picking up the copy of Icha Icha Paradise that he had thrown at him and immediately returning the favor, almost hitting his Senpai in the head. “Though I would have loved to finish.”

“You’re disgusting,” Yamato growled, watching as the second Orange leg warmer was picked up, revealing a bright red headband hiding under it. “Wait…” he narrowed his eyes and examined the symbol in the middle of the headband “Land of Earth…You’re fucking an Iwagakure Shinobi!?”

Suddenly it hit him.

Gai. It was a name everyone in Konoha spoke. The name of an Iwagakure Shinobi that they all accused Kakashi of hanging out with. Even Danzo had mentioned him when he had given Tenzou his mission to kill Kakashi 3 years ago, citing it as a reason that Kakashi deserved to die. Saying that Kakashi was a traitor to his village.

Might Gai of the Village hidden by rocks.

His hands moved without thought, weaving into familiar signs. He had an enemy shinobi right there in front of him. A high ranking one at that. The Hokage would love it if they brought him back to the village.

Unfortunately, before he could finish his Jutsu his Senpai had shown up by his side and grabbed his right arm, his grip hard enough to stop Tenzou from what he was doing, but light enough that Tenzou could tell he had no desire to hurt him.

“We’re not doing that.” Kakashi growled dangerously.

“He’s an enemy shinobi,” argued Tenzou “We should be bringing him back to Konoha, not fucking him.”

“Gai isn’t my enemy.” The words were spoken sternly, but Tenzou could see the pleading look in his eyes. A look that he had never seen Kakashi give anyone before.

He dropped his hands to his side with a huff “So it’s true then?” He asked, keeping eye contact with his Senpai “What everyone says?”

Kakashi shook his head “they blow it out of proportion,” he insisted “They see Gai as an enemy and nothing else.”

“He is the enemy,” Yamato raised an eyebrow “literally, if we had to fight him tomorrow he would be forced to try and kill us.”

“Yet here we are,” he glared over at the Iwagakure Shinobi angrily “Kakashi and I have been in many battles against each other and yet, neither of us are dead.”

That didn’t make sense. Kakashi always killed his target. He had never failed to kill his target before, so why would this man be any different.

“Just drop it Tenzou,” Kakashi sighed in defeat “we should get back to Konoha and give our mission report to Lord Third.”  
Tenzou opened his mouth to argue, only to close it once more when he saw the sad look in his Senpai’s eyes.

Had he ruined this for him?

Had he taken one of his Senpai’s few good happy moments away from him?

“You can’t be serious,” He glared over at Gai, Anger boiling in his stomach as he watched him try and approach Kakashi, backing off when Yamato immediately placed himself between them. “Come on kid…”

“I’m not a kid,” Yamato spat back at him “and you’re not going near Senpai. You’ve done more than enough damage here.”

Gai’s eyes dropped to the ground.

“Tenzou,” he glanced back at his Senpai, wincing when he saw a look of annoyance “Go ahead. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“But, Senpai…” He shut up as soon as Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him. This was obviously not a topic up for discussion “Alright.” With that said, he headed back towards the tree line that he had come out of just minutes ago, turning his head to look back at his teammate as he made his way back over to Gai’s side.

It was stupid. There were so many people back in Konoha that would have loved to be with Kakashi. Who would have done anything to have him notice them. Love them.

Yet here he was, pressing his forehead against Gai’s and closing his eyes. Trusting him.

Loving him.

Yamato’s stomach turned at the thought, but he couldn’t think of another word to describe that look on his Senpai’s face. The sadness in his eyes when he realized he was going to have to leave. The way his hand cradled the back of Gai’s head and held him close, neither of them speaking as they stood there.

He didn’t think what the others did. Yamato had known Kakashi too long, too well, to think that he would ever betray Konoha for this man. He had seen the things Kakashi had sacrificed to prove that loyalty.

He had no room to think that his Senpai would ever turn his back on Konoha.

But standing here, staring at his Senpai with this stranger, he had no doubt of one thing.

The rumors were true when they spoke of the Iwagakure Shinobi who had captures Kakashi Hatake’s heart.


End file.
